Human Touch
by LittleMissPeachy
Summary: When Harry confides a secret to an invisible stranger, the results are far more incredible than he could have ever imagined. Oneshot. Slash. TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of self harm.


_**Disclaimer:** The characters are not my own. But you know that. Carry on, dear reader._

**_Warnings: _**_H/C, m__entions of self harm. Harry is a bit OOC. Swearing. Some intimate scenes. Somewhat angsty at first but turns rather fluffy._

**_AN:_**_ This is an AU, set in seventh year. This has been in my unpublished folder for several months. I may decide to tweak it in the future, as I'm not completely happy with it. Originally inspired by a prompt but took on a life of its own._

* * *

The fluffy towel gently scraped his skin, burning slightly as it came in contact with his wounds. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, relishing the high that came with such pain. Wrapping the now wet white towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower stall and into the main section of the Quidditch locker room.

"What happened to you?"

A voice, full of concern and love, came out of thin air. Harry glanced around wildly, but could see no one else, not even a ghost. "Who's there?"

Silence reigned. "Who are you?" Harry pulled his invisibility cloak on; he felt vulnerable and a little panicked.

"Someone who cares a lot about you."

"Well that's helpful." Harry snorted.

"What happened?" The voice rang of quiet concern.

Harry didn't say anything, thoughts rapidly running through his head. He'd hidden this secret for so long. He wanted to talk. But if he couldn't even open up to his closest friends, could it even be possible to trust this stranger?

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I just want to help you. You can trust me."

The clear, sincere conviction in the voice, combined with the sudden _need_ to let go of the weight of the secret he'd been carrying for so long, convinced Harry at last. "Okay. But do you – what can I call you?"

"You may call me Norbert."

Harry looked up sharply at the name. "Norbert?"

"Yes, Harry." The voice dryly commented. "Just like that Norwegian Ridgeback you smuggled out of the castle."

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?"

"I've had a crush on you since first year, Harry. I've…watched you. Rather a lot."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Finally, he asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because – because you would have said no."

"Why are you so certain of that? I might have said yes."

Norbert sighed loudly, sounding exasperated. "I don't think you go for blokes, Harry."

Harry blinked sharply, and then smirked. "And here I thought nobody could keep secrets at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Norbert, you should have asked me out. I've dated a couple of blokes before."

"Really?" Norbert sounded dumbstruck. "But I never heard about it! Who?"

"Well one of them you can probably guess. He's in my house."

The stranger was quiet for a moment, then: "You don't mean…Seamus?"

"Yes. I dated him when he was in the closet. Now he's with Dean, and you've probably seen how open they are."

"And the other one?"

"I promised him I wouldn't say."

Norbert stayed silent for a moment. At last he said, "I can respect that. But we're off topic. Tell me what's going on."

Harry took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts as he slid down to sit on the floor, his hands twisting in his lap. He knew the stranger could not see him under the cloak but he tried to keep his face composed anyway as he spoke. "It's a simple explanation. I – I did this. I hurt myself."

"Why?" Compassion and puzzlement rang in the stranger's tone.

"It's my way of dealing with emotional pain. It helps me deal with things. And – the longer I've done it, the more pain I've become comfortable inflicting. It's – it's a high like no other." Harry choked out the words in a low whisper.

"Isn't it rather inconvenient though? I mean to hide the marks?"

"Yes…but I'm used to it."

Norbert didn't say anything for a moment, then: "Take off your cloak?"

Harry didn't question him. He slowly slipped off the invisibility cloak, letting it drop around him. Strangely he did not feel vulnerable though he thought he should, but he still drew a sharp breath when he felt a warm hand land on his arm. He heard the stranger speak softly, almost wistfully. "Is this okay?"

Harry let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. "Yes. It – it feels nice. Please don't stop?"

Norbert responded by sliding his hand gently up and down Harry's arm. The Gryffindor relaxed further, letting the stranger's healing touch run across his arms, his chest, and his face. It occurred to him that he could surprise the stranger and force him to show himself, but the massage felt too good and he dismissed the fleeting idea quickly. After a time, he heard Norbert speak. "If I promise to keep you company here every evening, would you promise me not to hurt yourself so badly?"

Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "If I agree…would you tell me who you are?"

Norbert took his own breath, letting it out the same way. "I promise I'll tell you someday. But not now. Are you okay with that?"

"For now, I will be."

* * *

The next evening Harry made his way to the Quidditch locker room as normal. He didn't know what he wanted most: for Norbert to come or for him to leave him alone. Once inside, he slipped off his cloak and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his damaged skin. He stayed there for a long while before finally washing himself. At last, stepping out and reaching for a towel, he saw the door open and close, although no one he could see appeared. Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, he spoke. "Norbert?"

"I'm here, Harry." The voice that spoke was close, so close, and Harry started.

"You actually came."

"I told you Harry. I care about you."

"I didn't hurt myself today. I wanted to but I didn't."

Norbert didn't speak, but a moment later Harry felt a soft hand stroke his cheek. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the touch.

"Hold me." The words fell involuntary from Harry's lips, and he opened his eyes, a flush spreading across his cheeks; but a moment later, his embarrassment was forgotten as his invisible friend gently guided him onto the floor, cuddling him, their backs pressed against a wall. Harry smiled as Norbert softly touched his cheek with one hand and stoked his hair in another.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Harry's voice came out hesitant. Although it was now well into the fifth month of Norbert's customary evening visits, he still had no idea who this boy could be. They'd become quite close; Harry felt more at ease with this boy than any of his other friends, and had opened up to him completely, something that had become a much more mutual arrangement as time went on. However, Norbert still avoided certain subjects, and became tense when asked about his identity. But Harry wanted to know. Now. And he didn't care who this boy turned out to be, because Norbert had damn well made him fall for him, even though he didn't know it yet.

Norbert's wary voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You can always ask."

Harry took a breath. "When you told me you'd tell me who you are someday, what exactly did someday mean?"

His friend stayed silent for a long moment. Then: "At the time I said it? It meant never."

"And now?"

"I know I've got to tell you. And I know it's got to be soon. I'm just so afraid."

Harry heard the helpless tone and rubbed his fingers over their already joined hands. Looking directly at the place he knew this boy sat, invisible, he said boldly, "You don't have to be afraid. I don't care who you are! I've bloody well fallen hard for you, you know. And I want to ask you out. On a proper date. And I want to – "

His words cut off as a pair of lips slammed on his own and a tongue slipped inside his mouth, tasting him. There was no hesitation as he kissed back, a grunt of surprise and pleasure escaping him. Just as Harry felt the need for air once more, his invisible boy released him. He could hear Norbert breathing just as heavily as he, and managed to get out, "do that again," before he felt himself being pulled back for another kiss.

This time when they broke apart, Harry managed to pull his thoughts together enough to say, "Now there is no way I'm letting you go without knowing who you are."

There was silence, but Norbert made no attempt to remove himself from their embrace, which Harry took as a sign to continue. "Fine. I'm just going to have to guess then, aren't I?"

"You can try."

"Are you in my year?"

Norbert sighed. "Fine. Yes."

"Alright. And since I know all the Gryffindor boys in our year well enough to know that they're not you that leaves….Ravenclaw?"

Silence.

"Hufflepuff?"

Silence.

"You're a Slytherin!" Harry triumphantly exclaimed.

Norbert sighed again. "Yes, I am. Now you see why I never asked you out?"

"I don't bloody well care if you're in Slytherin. Hell, I've even checked out a couple of the Slytherin blokes before."

"Really?" Norbert sounded hopeful. "Who?"

"Blaise Zabini, for one."

"I dated – " Norbert cut himself off, but it was too late.

"Aha! So you're not Blaise then. How long did you two date? Must have been a secret, since I never even knew Blaise swung that way."

Norbert blew out a short breath. "Yeah, both of us are still in the closet. But while I've accepted who I am, Blaise had not, and in fact still hasn't, and that is the main reason it didn't work out between us."

"Not to offend you or anything, just in case you actually are one of them, but you're not Crabbe or Goyle are you?"

At this, Norbert laughed, albeit slightly nervously. "No, I'm not. They're actually smarter than they seem, though."

"So. There are only two possible boys in Slytherin that you could be than." Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"Do those possibilities make you want to change your mind about – about me?"

Harry shook his head, looking at the place where he thought Norbert's head was. "I had a crush on one of you, for a while. Still do, actually. And I definitely still do if you are that boy."

"Who - ?"

"Show yourself first."

Silence rang throughout the locker room, but then Harry felt himself being pulled to his feet. Norbert let go of his hands. Harry could hear a deep breath, then the whisper of a counter spell. Slowly, the form of a boy of his own age began to appear, then – "Malfoy," he breathed.

Draco Malfoy gave an uneasy grin, slight panic in his downcast eyes. "Disappointed, Potter?"

Harry stepped forward, taking both of the other boy's hands in his own once more. "Not in the slightest."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I never had a crush on Theodore Nott, you know."

"You had a crush on me?" Draco sounded as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"Have." Harry corrected. "And actually, I've rather fallen in love with Norbert, so I think my feelings for you go deeper than just a little crush. Why else would I stop self harming? I did it for you as much as I did it for me."

Draco met Harry's eyes at last. "I've fallen for you too."

Harry smiled, his happiness radiating from him like a Patronus Charm. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Draco returned his smile, hesitantly leaning towards Harry. The Gryffindor removed all doubt from the Slytherin's mind, however, by moving forward and crashing their lips together. Harry moaned as he felt the other boy suck on his bottom lip before moving to his neck. His arms encircled Draco's waist, and pulled him closer, which was quite a feat considering how close they already were. Harry tugged at Draco's shirt. "Not fair you're wearing clothes when I'm only in a towel," he breathed.

Draco laughed, helping him pull off the shirt. "You just came out of the shower," he reminded the dark-haired boy.

"You're going to need one by the time I'm done with you," Harry whispered huskily, undoing the blonde's jeans. He heard Draco's breath catch, and then was pinned against the wall as the other boy stepped out of the jeans, kissing generously across Harry's bare chest.

"So will you." With those words Harry found himself completely exposed as the blonde pulled the towel off his waist. Draco kissed his way down the Gryffindor's body, smirking as Harry moaned, clutching at the blonde hair below him. When the Slytherin's mouth made it between the other boy's legs, Harry's bones gave out from pleasure. He slid to the floor, his eyes closed, his breath hitching.

"Harry?" At Draco's concerned tone, he opened his eyes. "Fuck. Don't you dare stop."

Draco smirked, his hand reaching to lightly curve around Harry. "You like this?" He stroked gently, teasingly, never breaking eye contact.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back slightly. "Bloody hell. Yes."

Draco leaned forward, capturing his mouth with a kiss while increasing the speed of his hand movements. Harry, already more aroused then he'd ever been in his life, came in mere seconds, a rush of overwhelming pleasure filling him.

He broke off the kiss, panting, exhausted, but sated. "Merlin's pants, that was incredible – " He cut off his words at the sound of scratching coming from the door.

"Fuck." Draco swore. "We must have forgotten the silencing spell. Damn Ms. Norris, Filtch will be here any minute."

"Grab our clothes." Harry shakily stood up, reaching for the invisibility cloak as the other boy scrambled to pick up their belongings. He pulled the cloak over them both not a moment too soon: Filtch entered the room holding a lantern aloft, Ms. Norris on his heels. "There's no one here, my sweet," he crooned. Ms. Norris obviously didn't agree, as she meowed loudly, her gaze piercing the direction where the boys crouched invisible; but at last she followed Filtch out of the room.

Draco let out a held breath. "Damn that was close."

Harry grinned. "Perhaps we should choose a more private place to conduct our activities?"

"Such as?"

"Come in my dorm."

Draco didn't miss the innuendo in the other boy's words and tone. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Let's remember to cast a silencing spell this time, shall we?"

Harry grinned wildly. "Of course. I don't think my dorm mates want to hear the sounds of passionate love-making."

Draco grimaced, his eyes full of silent amusement. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Harry pulled Draco though the castle until they stood in front of the Fat Lady. "Crap, " Harry whispered, gesturing at his body and scowling as Draco doubled up in silent laughter at his predicament. "Oh hush," he murmured, trying to pull on his pants and T-shirt under the confines of the cloak. He tried to be quiet, but he must have made some sort of noise because the Fat Lady spoke up irritably. "Just give me the password. I know it's you."

Harry sheepishly blurted out "Fairy Lights," and the portrait swung open to admit them. Once inside, Draco muttered, "Let's get you out of those clothes. Now."

Harry grinned, tugging Draco along until they reached the door to the boy's dorms. Putting a finger to his lips, he opened the door. Quietly he led the blonde to his bed. Once Draco had climbed in, Harry followed, closing the curtains and casting the silencing spell as well as a couple of other charms to ensure their total privacy. "There! We're all covered."

"Or do you mean…uncovered?" Draco reached over to pull Harry to him, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

"Get these – " Harry panted, unable to finish his sentence because his lips had become rather busy.

"Clothes off you?" Draco finished his sentence for him when they pulled apart, his eyes raking up and down Harry's body.

"Yessss."

Draco roughly pulled the dark-haired boy into another kiss, his hands tugging at Harry's jeans. Pulling them off at last, he lifted up the T-shirt. Harry made a noise of complaint when Draco broke the kiss, but then the shirt was off and his lips became occupied once more.

Harry pulled away when he needed air. "I want to taste you."

Draco smirked, flipping Harry over so the Gryffindor was on top. "I like where your mind is at."

Harry grinned back before turning his attention to the body below him. He slowly licked and kissed, enjoying the sounds the blonde made when his tongue swirled over sensitive spots. When his mouth slowly slipped between Draco's thighs, the Slytherin's breath caught, his back arching slightly. "Don't you dare stop," he gasped, echoing Harry's earlier words.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry dived back down, his hands roaming over any smooth skin within reach while his mouth worked steadily. Draco cried out loudly as he came seconds later, nearly as quickly as Harry had.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's, swallowing the other boy's now muted moans as the last of the tremors shuddered through his body. Lifting his mouth slightly, he whispered, "Thank gods for silencing spells. You're even louder than I am."

Draco laughed lazily. "Why be quiet when you've got magic?"

"You've got a point there."

"Of course I do."

"Want to – "

"Go again?"

"Actually I was going to say want to stay here? With me tonight?"

Draco smiled, his eyes catching Harry's. "I would love to."

Harry smiled back. "Now about what you said about going again…"

The blonde smirked, answering Harry's unasked question thoroughly nonverbally.

* * *

Harry woke to the feel of Draco's slow deep breathing brushing across his cheek. He smiled, his heart melting at the sight of the boy sleeping beside him. How long he lay there, watching his lover sleep, he wasn't sure, but at last Draco stirred, sleepily snuggling closer to Harry.

"Good morning." Harry smiled at the mess of blonde hair and silver eyes beside him.

Draco smiled back. "Bloody hell, you sure are cute in the morning."

"Just in the morning?"

Draco pretended to consider this for a moment. "Actually, you're damn cute all the time."

Harry leaned over, kissing the Slytherin full on the mouth, running his tongue along the boy's bottom lip. Draco eagerly complied with his request, letting out a satisfied moan that sounded rather like "more". Harry needed no other urging; he took full advantage of the fact that they'd never put on pajamas, heatedly rubbing against the other boy. Emerald green met silver-gray and held; their eye contact broke only when an overwhelming rush flooded them. Closing their eyes, they rode out wave after wave of pure bliss.

Harry collapsed on top of the other boy, his breathing shallow and heavy. "I don't ever want to stop."

Draco rubbed his face against the Gryffindor's sweaty neck. "I never want to leave this bed."

How long they lay there, neither boy knew. But after a while they could hear sounds of the other boys in the dorm starting their morning routine. "The silencing spell is still working right?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Oi! Can anyone hear me?"

No one reacted to Harry's shout expect for Draco, who yelped and covered his ears. Laughing, Harry tugged on the blonde's hands. "Sorry, should have warned you first."

"I guess the spell is working than." Draco grudgingly let Harry pull his hands from his ears.

"We should get you back to your dorm so your mates don't start wondering where you are."

"Sod it, you're right."

"Here, take the cloak. You can give it back to me in potions."

Draco pulled Harry into a lingering kiss before quickly getting dressed and pulling the cloak over himself. Harry dressed quickly, then cancelled the privacy spells and stepped out from behind the bed curtains.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron greeted him. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Harry grinned at his best mate and headed out of the room, knowing Draco was right behind them.

* * *

"What the – oomph!" Harry found himself shoved against the wall in the empty potions classroom.

"I want you."

The intensity in Draco's tone made Harry's heart stutter in his chest. "Kiss me."

Draco opened the invisibility cloak, pulling Harry inside, letting the fabric drape over them both as he hungrily attacked the other boy's mouth. The Gryffindor responded enthusiastically.

So wrapped up in their activities, neither boy noticed that the cloak had slipped off until the sound of a gasp made them jump apart.

"Oh! I'm – err…I'll just be…" Neville shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Err…Hi." Harry didn't know what to say. He glanced at Draco, who looked rather unable to say a word.

Apparently, his dorm mate seemed at a loss for words as well. "I was just, um, looking for Trevor. My toad. Thought maybe he was in here. Have you…err….seen him?"

Draco regained his speech function at last. "Sorry Neville, we haven't seen your toad."

Neville's mouth dropped open. For a moment he stood, gaping at the Slytherin; then he seemed to snap out of it, saying: "Oh…right. Well I'll just be, um, going then…" He strode towards the door, but then turned back to the other two. "I'm happy for you, Harry. And…Draco." Nodding at them, he left the room.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment. And then both burst out laughing at the same time.

When they calmed down, Draco spoke, his breath still coming out in little chuckles. "Why did he seem completely flabbergasted after I talked to him?"

Harry frowned in mock thought. "Probably because you talked civilly to him. And you said sorry. And you also used his first name. Such things are quite shocking, considering what an arrogant little git you've been to him in the past."

Draco smirked, but his tone was serious. "I know I was a bloody asswipe to a lot of people. I have a lot to apologize for. A lot of things to make up for. I hurt a lot of people."

"It's in the past, Draco. What matters is who you are today."

"But will others believe that? Will anyone accept that I'm not the same boy from our previous years?"

"I think people will surprise you with how forgiving and accepting they are."

"Maybe you're right."

"I _am_ right, Draco. Hell, look at Neville. Yeah we might have given him a bit of a shock – "

"A _bit of_ a shock? He looked stunned."

Harry continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "But you saw how quickly he accepted the fact that we're together. He's willing to put the past in the past and accept you."

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

Harry caught the anxious tone. Keeping his voice carefully neutral, he asked, "Do you think that would be a bad thing?"

Draco chewed his lip in thought. "No…no, I don't. I don't care who knows about us. I don't care what they say. It doesn't matter what they think. It won't change how I feel about you one bit. And – besides, I'm tired of hiding. I just want to live openly. I just want to be me." He met Harry's eyes. "Do you – what do you think?"

"I think you said it perfectly." Harry pulled Draco to him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Do you think," Draco asked when they parted, "We should make ourselves part of the Hogwarts Rumor Mill?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Draco outlined his plan, whispering in Harry's ear.

"I think it's perfect. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds brilliant."

* * *

The next morning, Harry made his way to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione beside him. He cast a glance their way and grinned at their joined hands. They'd been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but had only recently become comfortable with showing their affection in public. Strangely enough it had been Ron who'd been the hold-up; when Harry had privately commented on this observation, Ron had admitted that he'd always been uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Harry had snorted and made some sarcastic remark about Lavender, Ron's previous girlfriend; his friend had responded by saying, "Yeah, but that was the point of me going out with her. I just wanted to make Hermione jealous."

Harry shook his head, clearing it. "Hey Hermione. Ron."

"Yes?" Hermione looked over at him. Ron's eyes followed.

"I'mgoingoutwithsomeone." Harry pushed the words out, a bit nervous to say it out loud. The rest of the school didn't matter; but he did care about what his best mates thought.

"Sorry mate, didn't catch that." Ron's eyebrows shot up. Hermione, on the other hand, let out a squeal and stopped short, catching her boyfriend by surprise. Ignoring the ginger-haired boy's protests, she looked at Harry. "That's wonderful! Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Ron sounded slightly disgruntled at being out of the loop.

Hermione turned impatiently towards her boyfriend. "Harry's found himself a girlfriend!"

Harry cut off Ron's exclamation by saying, "Actually, he's my boyfriend."

Ron blinked, stunned; but Hermione spoke up immediately. "What's his name?"

Harry took a breath, but before he could say anything he heard Ron speak. "I'm happy for you, mate."

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled at him, pleased that the way Ron looked at him now was no different than before his announcement. He took a deep breath. "We've actually planned a bit of a 'coming out' thing for this morning's breakfast. Nothing big, but I figured you two should be prepared."

Harry expected his friends to ask about the plan, but instead Hermione voiced a different question. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating this boy before?"

Harry hesitated, then dived in. "Because…I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

They had been walking once more, but at this revelation his friends stopped short, and Harry nearly walked past them. Surprisingly, Ron spoke first. "You know, I never thought I'd say this…but that actually makes sense."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What!"

"Well, you know, you always did seem rather obsessed with him…and you guys fought all the time….I guess it's just how you both dealt with all that – um, tension."

Both Harry and Hermione were looking at their friend in surprise. Ron blinked at them. "What?"

Hermione finally found her voice, although not her words. "I – you – how – "

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron grinned at her. Hermione blushed. Harry felt rather left out. "Oi!"

Both of his friends jumped, and Ron turned a darker shade of red than Hermione. "Sorry mate. So what's this coming out plan of yours?"

"You'll see." Harry smirked secretively at them, resuming walking towards the Great Hall. His friends followed, striding quickly to catch up.

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a hint, Ron. Just – act normal, alright? Say or do whatever you normally would."

The ginger huffed, but his grin gave away his amusement. Becoming serious for a moment though, he said, "Of course."

"You will tell us the whole story later though, Harry? I mean, how you guys ended up together?" Hermione sounded like she was trying to restrain her curiosity.

"Of course." Harry smiled at her as he repeated Ron's words.

The trio made the rest of the trip in compatible silence. Walking into the Great Hall, Harry found himself barely able to breathe. He was nervous; he'd gone through periods of time when the entire school hated and/or feared him, so that was nothing he couldn't handle, but it was something he would prefer to avoid. He glanced at Ron and Hermione to find that they were looking his way. Meeting their eyes, he saw nothing but acceptance and reassurance. Feeling a small smile play on his mouth, he took a deep breath. "Thanks guys."

"You got this Harry." Hermione's kind smile took away the rest of his nerves as they settled down in their places on the long benches at the Gryffindor table. The meal started as customary. Harry tried to eat as normally as he could, talking and laughing with his fellow housemates. At long last, glancing at Draco across the hall, he knew when the time was right. "I'm going to go to the library before class starts," he addressed his friends in what he hoped was a normal tone.

He heard Ron laugh. "Isn't that Hermione's usual line?"

Hermione mock punched Ron's shoulder. "Ron!" She sounded as though she was torn between being amused and being exasperated.

Harry smiled, shaking his head slightly as he fought a laugh. Getting up from the table, he spoke in a nonchalant tone, his nerves gone now that he was in the moment. "I'm meeting up with my boyfriend. He said he'd help proof-read my potions essay."

Not looking to see his classmates' reactions, Harry strode off, his head held high. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco get up from the Slytherin table, having just made a similar speech to his own friends. Their paths crossed between the edge of their two house tables; Harry gave a grin, though he could feel his eyes betraying his nervousness. Draco mirrored the expression, but bravely took Harry's hand in his own. Leaning forward, Draco murmured in his boyfriend's ear. "Bloody hell, that was scary as fuck."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed out loud, the release of this secret making him giddy. Speaking normally, he answered, "I know just what you mean."

Draco laughed too, quirking his eyebrow. Understanding what he was asking, Harry nodded slightly. They moved at the same time, pressing their lips together. It was a quick kiss, chaste; then hand in hand, the boys walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers and stares that followed them.

Once the doors behind them closed, however, both of them sagged against the polished wood, their breathing shallow and uneven. "Bloody hell. That was scary as fuck." Draco spoke in a low voice as he repeated the words he'd spoken in Harry's ear.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was so nervous I could barely breathe."

"I'm not sorry at all that we did it though."

"Agreed."

Draco took advantage of the fact that they were still holding hands. Pulling Harry to his chest, he held him close. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

"Well, we did say we were going to the library…."

Harry caught the suggestive tone in an instant. Giving his boyfriend a devilish grin, he laughed. "We wouldn't want to be called liars, now would we?"

Draco answered with a wink, softly running his fingers though dark hair. Harry shivered, closing his eyes momentarily. "How the hell am I going to sit in the same room with you during potions. I'm going to screw up anything Snape assigns us."

"And how is that different from what you normally do?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco smirking at him, quirking an eyebrow in mock questioning. "Shut up," he complained, laughing.

"I will if you kiss me."

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

~fin~


End file.
